


The dungeon bat and the would-be-Hufflepuff

by ToddlerDracoMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dumbledore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Slytherins, Longwinded, M/M, Vampires, Voldemort is a good person(sorta), Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToddlerDracoMalfoy/pseuds/ToddlerDracoMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville spots Snape making a break for the Forbidden Forest late one night, and in his mission to find out why, he gets himself and his friends caught up in something he never expected. Join the small squad of Gryffindors as they discover hidden plots, sucky little problems and what Slytherins are truly like behind their sneers. Warnings for slash,fem!slash and Dumbledore bashing. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystery night walk

The sky was black,no stars to be seen as the clouds covered them and the full moon behind their mist. Not a sound could be heard throughout the castle(it was 2 in the morning,what did you expect?). A single,cloaked figure could be seen racing across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,heading towards the dreaded Forbidden Forest. He thought he hadn't been seen,that no one was awake at this time(even the teachers had stopped patrolling the halls an hour ago), but he was wrong.

The one and only Neville Longbottom,resident(and only one in history)shy guy of Gryffindor,watched the robed figure run past the first layer of trees into the Forbidden Forest, clearly desperate and in quite the hurry. He never saw the other man's face,but he didn't have to. Only one person could make their robes billow like that,Severus Snape. 

Once Snape had disappeared from view,Neville decided to try and get some sleep,even if he knew it was impossible. The sixth year student had been unable to sleep for the past 2 nights, for unknown reasons. The school year had started with a bit of a shock 3 weeks ago,an old potions professor had been reinstated whilst Professor Snape had taken over DADA. Neville had to admit, he now hated potions even more. The new professor may not be so biased against Gryffindors as Snape, but he was a TERRIBLE teacher. Nobody could even make the potions assigned anymore, not even Hermione or Malfoy.

Most of the students had signed a petition that the Ravenclaws write up to have Professor Slughorn removed from his post,Professor Snape returned to the position of potions professor and someone else given the DADA position. All of the Slytherins had signed,being among the first,along with all the Ravenclaws. Half of the Gryffindors refused to sign,and about 10 Hufflepufs had also refused.

It had also been revealed that Madame Pince was retiring,moving to Wales to spend more time with her husband and 3 sons(who'd of thought SHE had a family,huh?). So in just 4 weeks,they'd be getting a new school librarian(no one knew who yet,but it should find its way around soon enough). If they were lucky,they'd also get their new DADA professor around then as well. Everyone who had signed had agreed to bypass the headmaster and go straight to the Board of Governors,as Dumbledore had a habit of hiring incompetent professors(*cough* Lockhart *cough*).

Once they had a few more people who had signed,Malfoy was going to owl it to his father,Malfoy Sr somehow managing to retain his job after the Department of Mysteries incident at the end of last year. It probably had to do with him pushing Sirius Black out of the way when Bellatrix Lestrange tried to kill him,which earned him a giant gold star in the eyes of Harry Potter.

After another 4 hours of thinking about everything,Neville decided to get up and take a long shower,having double potions first thing and wanting to be as relaxed as possible,even with the lack of sleep still getting to him. After his shower(30 mins long),he got dressed and sat in the common room,waiting for his friends to wake up so they could go down to breakfast together. It only took them around 20 minutes,much to Neville's relief. They all made their way down to breakfast at around 7:10 am,allowing them to dawdle a bit before first class started. And so,the day begins.....


	2. New day and new gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!! This took longer to get up than I expected,I have been ill since Thursday evening. But it's up now, how you enjoy.

Once Neville,Ron,Harry and Hermione reached the potions classroom they knew something was up. Everyone was stood outside,looking both excited and fearful at the same time. Harry decided to figure out what was up, going straight to Malfoy and asking "what's going on, Malfoy?" His tone was polite, as Harry and Malfoy had come to a truce after Malfoy Sr saved Harry's godfather.

"Not entirely sure,but Professor Slughorn isn't alone in the classroom. We're not sure why, but he appears to be having a heated discussion with my father." Malfoy replied calmly, as if his father randomly showing up was completely normal. "Why is your father here?" Neville asked, his slight fear of Malfoy Sr showing clearly in his voice. "I'm afraid I don't know, father didn't say anything in his last letter." 

At that moment,the distinguishable sound of the floo network being opened was heard from the classroom, someone having used it to leave Hogwarts. The door to the classroom was soon opened, to reveal Lucius Malfoy on the other side. "Draco, go get Severus. He had been reassigned the potions position." Malfoy Jr left in a hurry to do as his father had requested, whilst everyone else was ushered into the classroom by Malfoy Sr.

After a short while, Draco returned with a rather disgruntled Snape. He strode into his former classroom as Draco took his seat next to Blaise Zabini. Snape walked towards the desk where Lucius had been sat for the past few minutes in silence. "What is going on, Lucius?" Snapes voice was deep and sharp, showing his agitation clearly. "Slughorn has been removed from his position due to his incompetence and you have been given your old position back. Your current position as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor has been tasked to myself, as the board has agreed to send one of our own this year." "And the headmaster agreed to this?" Snape asked, no emotion present in his voice anymore. "He didn't have a choice." Was Lucius' short reply, not elaborating further on that point. Meanwhile,3/4 of the class were thrilled with the new development, having Slughorn removed From his position is exactly what they wanted. Most were quite shocked, however, by the fact that Malfoy Sr would be teaching them DADA now that Snape was the potions professor again. Without another word spoken, Lucius left the potions classroom, intent on finding his own classroom, with his own bunch of 'dunder-heads' inside.


End file.
